peanut butter cookies and peach ice cream
by multifandomgirl7
Summary: Just a short little fluff about ren and kelsey.


Author's Note: This story was made for my friends Caitlyn and Chrissy. They are my inspiration. Tell me what you think! :) All rights to author. Sadly they are not my characters. :/ _ (Kelsey's POV) I woke up to a growl. I groaned. The white tiger with cobalt blue eyes growled again. I threw a pillow at him. "Shut up! I'm trying to sleep!" I yelled at him. He nuzzled his head into my neck. I looked at my alarm clock. It was 3:00 am. "Your ridiculous," I said getting up. I could've sworn he chuckled. "You better have a good reason for waking me up at three," I told him. Ren turned human. He was wearing the usual white shirt. "I think we should make peanut butter cookies," he told me. I scowled. "You woke me up at three just to have peanut butter cookies!" I said/yelled. "And peach ice cream," he said smiling. "Have I mentioned you're ridiculous?" I asked him. Still grinning he said, "You may have mentioned it a few times." I laughed and took his hand. We walked to the kitchen. Ren got out all the ingredients for peanut butter cookies. "You seem to be prepared for this," I told him. "Anything to spend time with my girlfriend," he said giving me a kiss on the forehead. It looked like he was going to kiss me on the lips but just as we are about to kiss he pulls away. "Tease," I mutter. He chuckled and started cooking. "What happened to sexist jokes?" I asked him teasingly. "As the once brilliant Chad Cooper said 'Hearing the way some men talk and treat their women in such disgrace, lies a bad name on a good mans face'," Ren said. "Well said," I said throwing flour in his face. He coughed flour out his mouth. I started cracking up. "I think I may have changed my mind from before," he said. I was still laughing when he poured a whole cup of flour on my head. I looked at him in shock. "The flour really brings out your eyes," he said smirking. "Aww thanks glad you think so," I said sarcastically. He kissed me. "Good, because you are beautiful and I hope you will stay with me forever," he tells me in his sweet voice. (Ren's POV) She laughed at me. "If anyone needs to worry about someone leaving them it's me because I don't deserve you," she told me. I stared at her. Even with flour in her hair she was stunning. "Who's being ridiculous now?" I asked jokingly. "Still you," she said smiling. "I don't think so. Next you'll be telling me you're not beautiful," I said. She stared at her feet. I could tell she didn't think she was beautiful when in fact she was. " 'The beauty of a woman must be seen from her eyes, Because that is the doorway to her her heart, The place where love resides.' " I quoted to her. "You're just trying to get me in a good mood since you got me up so early," she said giggling. I shook my head. "I'm only telling the truth. Price's honor," I say saluting. She laughed and I could swear it sounded like bells. She finished mixing the ingredients. She put it on pan and put it in the oven. "Forty-five minutes until they're ready," she told me. I groaned. "But I want it NOW," I whined. "If I give you a kiss will you be quiet?" She asked. I pretended to contemplate even though I knew I would say yes. "Hmm...where at?" I asked wickedly. Kelsey blushed furiously. "Ok, deal. On the lips though," I said grinning. She comes up to me about to kiss me but quickly turns her head and kisses me on the cheek. I frown. "Who's the tease now?" I ask frowning. "Well if you're gonna be that way I'll just go to sleep," she said walking off. I grabbed her hand and hugged her. "You can't leave we haven't ate cookies," I told her. "I'll eat some tomorrow," she said yawning. "Please, I'll miss you to much," I told her making a puppy dog face. She smiled. "Ok, it's hard to sleep without my tiger anyways," she replied. I smiled at that thought. "I'm jealous of tiger me sometimes," I told her. Her eyebrows raised in curiosity. She looked so cute. "Why?" She asked. "Because he gets to sleep with you and listen to you snore while you hug him," I told her. She laughed. "Your jealous the tiger hears me snore?" She asked. I nodded. "You're silly!" Kelsey replied. I heard the ding of the timer. "Cookies!" I yelled running to the kitchen being dramatic. "I'm dating a child," she muttered. "I have tiger hearing you know!" I yelled back at her. She laughed walking into the kitchen. We took the cookies out of the oven. I immediately shoved two in my mouth. "Pig," she said grabbing a cookie. I went to the fridge and got out peach ice cream. I made us both a bowl. I bowed giving her the bowl. "Thank you," she said giggling. "Your welcome," I said with a mouthful of cookie. She looked at me in disgust. I ate 4 more cookies and my bowl of ice cream. "Well I'm going to get some more sleep before seven," she says yawning. "Not until I get a kiss goodnight," I say blocking the door. She kissed me on the lips. Her lips were soft and tasted like peanut butter. "I love you," I tell her. "Love you too," she said walking to her room. I sighed. I really do love her. So much. Then I changed into a tiger. I went to the room and lay beside her. She wrapped her arm around. Perfect morning was all I could think.


End file.
